American Broadcast Network
The '''American Broadcast Network (normally known as ABN Network or ABN) is an American public broadcasting television network. The company was founded in 1964 as a part of the Champion Television Group. Since it is a fully-funded commercial-free public broadcaster, ABN is owned by Sabana American Broadcast Holdings (or SABH) and is part of the ABN Domestic Television Corporation. ABN operates the 24-hour motorsports cable network, The Racing Channel (TRC) under the ABN Sports banner. The company also operates the national cable news network, ABN News. ABN.com is the network's primary Internet web page with links to their respected divisions' web pages including TRC3.com, a live interactive web streaming service for out-of-market viewers. ABN's headquarters are located in Seattle, Washington for coverage in the Western United States with a satellite headquarter in Charlotte, North Carolina that covers the Eastern United States. Official Launch of ABN Kids, ABN Latina, and ABN Women ABN Kids was introduced to North American audiences on March 1, 1996 as the first subchannel in ABN's history dedicated to the younger demographic, primarily children between the ages of 12-months to 8 years. ABN Kids later joins the ABN Domestic Television Group family in 1998 and joined ABN, ABN Sports, and the rest of the ABN Domestic Television Group divisions transitioning into full high-definition 1080i programming. in 2009. As a part of the network's expansion, two new fully-funded high-definition subchannels were added in 2011. On April 3, 2011, ABN debuts the ABN Latina subchannel which airs primarily Hispanic and Latino programming targeting the female demographic between 18-45. Later that month, on April 14, 2011, ABN signs on ABN Women, the subchannel aimed at American female audiences between 18-55. Buyout of XtreemTV and Launch of ABN Men ABN launched the latest network aimed at the male demographic between 18-36 called ABN Men after buying out the XtreemTV Network after coming upon heavy competition with Ion, and TNN. The subchannel offically launched April 9, 2013 after the XtreemTV buyout. Slogans These are the slogans over the years that ABN has been on the air. *''The Newest Television Network in the Country'' (1964-1965) *''We Are American Broadcast Network'' (1965-1966) *''Proud to be Your Network'' (1966-1967) *''The Best Memories Are Made on ABN'' (1967-1968) *''You Are #1 to Us!'' (1968-1969) *''Look No Further than ABN'' (1969-1970) *''The Number One Television Network in America'' (1970-1973) *''Still the One to Watch'' (1973-1975) *''ABN Television Network: We Are Here For You'' (1976-1977) *''ABN: You're In For Something'' (1977-1978) *''ABN: America Turns Us On'' (1978-1979) *''Expect Nothing But the Best on ABN'' (1979-1980) *''ABN: We Are Television'' (1980-1981) *''ABN: Watch What We're Doing Now'' (1983-1986) *''ABN: America's Network'' (1987-1989) *''ABN: 25 Years of Service and Still Going Strong'' (1989) *''The Stars Shine Bright on ABN'' (1990-1991) *''This Is What Moves You'' (1992-1993) *''See It. Feel It. Live It.'' (1993-1995) *''Something Exciting Is Happening on ABN'' (1996-1998) *''ABN High Definition: Television of the Next Millennium'' (1999-2000) *''ABN: The Pulse of America'' (January 1-September 10, 2001) *''ABN: Let's Roll! (following the 9/11 attacks from September 15 - December 31, 2001) *''This is ABN (2002-2003) *''ABN: One for All'' (Special slogan used in September 2002) *''ABN is All About You'' (2003-2004) *''You're Gonna Love This!'' (2005-2006) *''The Best Is On ABN'' (2006-2007) *''The Difference Is ABN'' (2008-2009) *''Watch What We Do on ABN'' (2009-2010) *''ABN Is the Place to Be'' (2010-2011) *''Entice Yourself'' (2011-2012) *''Go Beyond'' (2012-present) *''ABN: Celebrating 50 Years'' (2014-future) *''America's #1 Network For 50 Years'' (to be introduced in 2014) *''The Next Best Thing is ABN'' (to be introduced in 2014) Category:Fictional television networks Category:Seattle Category:Washington (state) Category:Charlotte, NC Category:North Carolina